Secrets
by Dahlia no Hana
Summary: WARNINGS: BL, OT5, OT6, and MPREG. Yukimura's got a dark secret; an affair - another lover - a son. Fuji wants to know who this secret lover is, the person who stole Yukimura away from them. And maybe even destroy this person. Who exactly is she? And what's an Echizen Ryoma got to do with anything?
1. Chapter 1

It was an unusual occurence. He usually came home by six in the evening, but now, he would often come home by nine and sometimes even later than that.

It was something about getting a promotion, he said. It was a reasonable answer, but there was something that made that statement unbelievable.

He smelled of sweat... and of hints of a citrus scent. A scent that was unfamiliar to his nostrils. He always smelled of the lavender scent that came from his favorite soap. He knew he wasn't the only one who noticed it.

Fuji Syusuke had known his lover, Yukimura Seiichi, since middle school. He was, however, not the only lover that he had. The two of them were in a steady five-way relationship with Sanada Genichirou, Tezuka Kunimitsu, and Atobe Keigo.

They lived together in a mansion owned by Atobe who was in fact the successor of a rich and well known businessman. All five of them knew each other back in middle school. How they managed to stay together in that kind of relationship, nobody knew and dared to ask.

His lover, Seiichi, worked at an animation studio. Seiichi has always been passionate about art and it was no surprise that he decided to take an art course when he reached university.

Seiichi's job was no simple job and all four of his lovers knew that. They were also busy with work, but not too much to not have free time for each other.

"I'm really sorry," Seiichi would say, wearing his usual gentle smile. "Things are just really hectic at work."

They believed him when he said that the first few days, but he'd been using those lines a lot too much that it became difficult to believe him now. Sanada, who knew Seiichi better than anyone, knew there was something up. It was unlike him to act differently from his usual calm demeanor.

Ah," Yukimura exclaimed softly. "Pardon me for my tardiness. I was so busy with work I'd forgotten about the time." Those were the lines he would say to the four of them and would let out a chuckle after finishing those lines.

Everyone of his lovers was worried, especially Sanada. There was something strange about him and they all prayed it wasn't something serious, that their imagination was taking them far. No one dared to ask him whether he was in a predicament of some sorts. No one except Atobe.

It was a normal day. After work, the five lovers would arrive home and spend the rest of the day together, doing whatever things love would do, but Yukimura didn't come home until midnight.

He did not reply to their messages nor did he answer their calls, which made them worried sick. They had contacted his parents and friends, asking for his whereabouts, but no one knew where he was.

"Where have you been!?" Atobe demanded as the bluenette arrived at the bedroom,. Yukimura froze in shock, seeing his lovers awake. Their faces were wrinkled with frowns filled with worry, confusion, and anger. "We've been waiting for you all day, trying to reach you, but you hadn't been answering any of our calls!"

Three of the lovers nodded their heads in agreement with Atobe's statement. Beads of sweat slid down the bluenette's face as he looked into Atobe's dark blue orbs.

Yukimura's brows furrowed. "I-I was-"

"Don't you dare tell us you forgot about the time," the older male cut him off, the words coming out with a growl. "That's too careless of you and unlike you!"

"Seiichi..." It was Sanada who spoke. His voice was soft and undemanding unlike Atobe's. "What's exactly been going on?"

"Genichirou," the bluenette said softly, his voice laced with guilt. "I was just- I had to-"

"What is that?" Fuji was the one who spoke. His eyes were as wide as saucers, sapphire orbs glistening with anger. He raised a hand and pointed at the bluenette's neck which was stained with a faint red bruise.

"Wha-" Yukimura gasped softly, placing a hand over the red bruise, but Atobe grabbed his wrist and forcefully pulled it away from his neck. The older man grabbed his collar and yanked it down, tearing the buttons off of his shirt, to reveal more bruises all over neck and collarbone.

"W-What... What is _this!?_ " Atobe barked, narrowing his eyes upon the bruises on the bluenette's skin. Yukimura pulled away, wrapping his arms around himself. His eyes looked everywhere but at his lovers.

"It was a mistake," he muttered, voice shaking, sounding as though he were about to cry. "It wasn't supposed to-"

"Spare us your lies!" Atobe shouted, raising his hand at the bluenette.

"Keigo!" Sanada grabbed the man's wrist before his hand landed on Yukimura's face. "Stop this!"

"How could you defend him, Genichirou!?" Atobe hissed, jaw clenched tightly. "He has obviously been sleeping with someone behind our backs!"

"Doing this doesn't solve anything!" The older male shouted at the other in reply. Atobe growled and snatched his hand away, shooting Yukimura a hateful glare. His dark blue eyes burned with anger and betrayal.

"Seiichi," Fuji spoke softly. "Did you really...?"

Yukimura raised his head and looked at the brunette in the eyes. Fuji's sapphire orbs glistened with unshed tears. The bluenette bit his lip and averted his eyes.

"Seiichi," Tezuka then spoke as the younger gave no answer. Yukimura turned to him, his pale face contorting with guilt as he looked at his lover's sad brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," Yukimura whispered and buried his face into his hands. Everyone froze, eyes wide as their greatest fears had been realized.

"But why?" Sanada spoke with a stony expression, but the sorrow in his voice betrayed his look. The bluenette raised his head and looked at the man. The man who was his first love. They were so happy when they confessed their feelings for each other, but... "Aren't we enough for you?"

"I can explain-"

"I think not," Atobe cut him off once more. "Leave."

"But-"

"I said leave!" the man growled. Yukimura swallowed thickly, nodded his head silently, and ran out of the room, ignoring Sanada calling his name. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and stopped in his tracks. The male look a deep breath and pulled his phone out of his pocket to answer the call.

"Yes?" he croaked, face contorting into a bitter expression.

It could only be one person.

" _Things didn't go well, did they?_ " the soft voice said, thoughtful and somewhat curious.

"Obviously not," the bluenette spat venomously. His eyes grew wide, realizing his tone of voice. "I'm sor-"

" _No need_ ," the person cut him off gently. " _I understand_." Yukimura's shoulders sagged in relief. " _If you need a place to stay, you know you could always come live with-_ "

"I think I need some time on my own," Yukimura sighed, a trouble expression forming on his face. "If you don't mind."

" _Our son misses you,_ " the person interjected. " _It's only been a while since you left, but... You know how he hates it when you're not home so often._ "

"Don't you use our son against me," the male snapped.

" _I'm not,_ " the person said softly, unfazed. " _I'm just telling the truth. He really does. Don't you love him?_ "

"Of course, I do," Yukimura heaved a trouble sigh. "There's just a lot of things going on."

" _I know_ ," the person replied. " _Just letting you know that no matter what happens, we're here for you, okay?_ "

A small smile, albeit a sad one, stretched the man's lips. "I know," he said softly. "I love you."

" _Yeah,_ " was the reply, hints of hesitation lacing its tone. " _You too._ " The person ended the call, leaving Yukimura feeling as empty as ever as he realized he had to leave the mansion at once.

He still had to pack his things up, which was in the bedroom. His and his lovers' bedroom. But... He couldn't just face his lovers after what he'd done, _could he?_

"Seiichi..." A voice spoke to him. Yukimura's heart jumped at the voice. The bluenette turned around to see Fuji, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Who was that just now...?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Syusuke..." Yukimura murmurred, his eyes wide open in shock and hand gripping his phone tightly as their eyes were locked in a stare. "Did you-"_

 _"I heard everything," Fuji hissed, eyes turning possibly darker than it was in the night. "Who is she?" the brunette demanded, fists clenching at his sides. The bluenette blinked his eyes at him, expression somewhat complexed._

 _"What are you talking about, Syu-" the other male paused, eyes widening in surprise as if coming to a realization. "She... I... I don't really know how to explain it..."_

 _"Tell me," Fuji demanded, voice low and menacing. His eyes narrowed into slits. "You had a son with her," he stated, his tone despiseful. Yukimura went rigid with shock. "I never thought you had it in you. Sleeping with a woman." The bluenette swallowed hard, pressing his lips into a thin line and creasing his brows. "Who is she?" Fuji tried again with a firmer tone._

 _Yukimura took a deep breath and replied, "I lied." The brunette sent him a confused look. "When I said it was a mistake, I lied. That person was special... H-"_

 _"So special enough for you to cheat on us," the brunette deadpanned, his words causing the other male to flinch. "Who is she? Tell me now, Yukimura."_

 _It was like a slap to his face. Fuji has always called him by his first name. To hear him call him with such hatred in his voice tore Yukimura's being apart._

 _"I will tell you," the bluenette answered reluctantly. "Not right now, but soon."_

 _Fuji gritted his teeth. "And why not?"_

 _Yukimura sighed and replied, "it's complicated, but... you'll know soon."_

* * *

'I cannot believe him,' Fuji thought, a deep frown contorting his beautiful face. His sapphire eyes were unfocused and hollow, drumming his fingers on the table. 'Just who is this woman he's seeing...?'

"Something bothering you, Syusuke?" A deep voice pierced through his thoughts. Fuji raised his head and met the worried looks of his lovers. "You could tell us about it," Tezuka said softly with a small patient smile.

"Ah," Fuji smiled back and nodded his head. "I was just thinking about my latest project," he replied nonchalantly, flopping a hand listlessly. "I have to take photos for a sports magazine, is all."

"Are you sure that is all?" Atobe raised a brow, raising a porcelain tea cup to his lips. Fuji nodded his head silently, stretching his lips into a smile.

"Yeah," the effeminate male said. "I'm sure "

"Well, we think that something is up," Sanada spoke seriously, his expression concerned. Fuji closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "We know you too well to know you're hiding something from us."

"Well," Fuji paused for a moment to think. 'I can't just say it, can I?' he thought, remembering the incident with Yukimura.

If his lovers were to find out about their former lover's affair with a woman, they were surely be heart broken. Especially about the child he haf with her.

'I can't say it...' his heart clenched tightly as he remembered how many years it has been since the five of them were together.

"Well?" Atobe inquired, creasing his forehead.

Fuji heaved a sigh. "I just miss Seiichi, is all..." he smiled three older males bristled at the mention of their former lover.

Atobe sighed through his nostrils, placing two fingers against his glabella. Tezuka said nothing and sliced through the meat on his place while Sanada cleared his throat and closed his eyes, his face dark and filled with anguish.

He was the one who was most affected by the break up, being the one who knew about Yukimura the most. They were in the same school together and their first meeting was completely love at first sight.

Sanada was a stoic man, but when he found out about Yukimura's feelings for him, he had felt joy he never knew he could ever feel.

"I'm sorry," the brunette apologized guiltily, feeling ashamed of himself. He'd forgotten for a moment how sensitive a topic it was for everyone, especially Sanada.

"No," the tanned male, Sanada, replied, shaking his head. "It's okay. Surely, everyone here feels the same way. We all do miss him."

"Yes," Atobe agreed a bit reluctantly, but his word was true. "Although, if he were ever to come back begging for forgiveness," he said, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear. "It wouldn't be easy for us to just simply give him a second chance."

'That's true,' Fuji thought agreeably. Even if Yukimira were to come to him and beg on his knees for forgiveness or cast away all of his pride, he wouldn't just easily forgive him.

No, he wouldn't. In fact, he had the sickest thought of having to make the male suffer.

The brunette smirked to himself. 'It's not exactly a bad idea.'

"I agree, Keigo," Fuji replied softly. "You're right with that."

Atobe huffed, running his fingers through his silver locks. "Of course, I am."

"Can we just not talk about this right now?" Tezuka spoke up, knitting his brows together.

Fuji chucked sheepishly and said, "Alright then."

* * *

It'd be a shame if anyone weren't to go out and see the lovely sight of cherry blossom petals wandering aimlessly in the spring air. It was a perfect day for Fuji to go sightseeing and take pictures.

He loved taking pictures of his surroundings. When he was completely enamored by a photograph, he would print them out and put them in frames to hang them up in the bedroom.

As a photographer, he loved looking at his photos and just feeling proud of having been the one to take them.

'I wonder what kind of pictures I'll take today,' he thought happily, looking at his surroundings. Children were running around, chasing each and laughing. A picture of innoncence. It was a sight that was truly to behold.

Fuji raised his camera to his eyes and quickly took a picture of the children playing. He looked at the shot and smiled, feeling pleased with the outcome.

Being a photographer was truly one of the most joyful jobs. To Fuji, photography made him able to appreciate life and its beauty. He most especially loved being able to show people the beauty in the simplest of things.

 _THWACK!_

The sound of an abject hitting against concrete shook the photographer out of his thoughts. He whipped his head and spotted a young male inside a tennis court, hitting a tennis ball against a wall. Fuji's features brightened upon seeing the scene.

'Perfect,' he thought and decided to come near the unsuspecting male for a close-up photo. The photographer brought the camera to his eyes and positioned himself to create the perfect angle for the photo and quickly took a picture of the male.

The young male stopped his actions upon hearing the sound of the camera and wheeled around to face Fuji. The male's face was shadowed by a white cap for the photographer to even see his face. "Did you just...?"

"Oh, sorry," Fuji chuckled softly. "I thought you had a really good form, so I decided to take a picture of you."

The shorter male hummed thoughtfully. "Is that so...?" he tilted his head. "You're a photographer," the younger male stated.

"Ah," Fuji nodded his head and smiled. "I'm Fuji Syusuke and I'm taking pictures for a sports magazine," he explained. "You don't mind if I use your picture, do you?"

The male shrugged his shoulders casually. "Doesn't matter much to me, really."

"I didn't get your name," the brunette said, looking at the male expectantly.

The younger male merely adjusted his cap and simply said, "Ryoma. Echizen Ryoma."

"Well, Echizen-kun," Fuji said smilingly. "It's nice to meet you." The brunette held his hand out to him and Ryoma shook it briefly.

"You too," the shorter male said casually. They were mildly startled when they heard a child cry out in pain. The two males turned and saw a boy on the ground, crying. To Fuji's surprise, Ryoma dropped his racket, ran to the child, and helped the little boy get up on his feet.

"Hey, now... Don't cry..." Ryoma spoke softly to the child. "You're a boy, so don't cry, okay?" he cupped the boy's cheeks and wiped the boy's tears away with his thumbs. The sight was a precious one, Fuji thought.

The brunette decided to take another picture of Ryoma who, upon hearing the shutter, glanced at him briefly and looked back at the child. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

The child quickly shook his head and gave him a smile. "Thanks, big sister!" the boy said before running off to play with his friends. Ryoma heaved a troubled sigh and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Hey," Ryoma began, turning to face the older male. "I know you're taking pictures for a magazine, but I don't see how that could be of any use for it."

Fuji chuckled lightly and answered, "I just thought it was really cute."

"Cute...?" The younger male questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I think I'll print it and frame it to put it in my room," Fuji said teasingly and laughed softly as a cry of protest left Ryoma's lips. "Do you want to see it? If you want, I could print it and give you a copy."

"Can I see?" Ryoma asked and the brunette willingly handed his camera over to him. The younger male took a look at the picture and stared at it for a moment. "This..."

"Yes?" Fuji asked, smiling.

"This doesn't look like me at all," Ryoma complained, handing the camera back to the brunette. "I look like a different person."

"Really?" Fuji arched a brow and took a look at the picture. It didn't really show the younger male's face that clearly, however, the fond smile left unshadowed stood out. It was, Fuji thought, a wonderful smile that showed much affection to the kid, which warmed the heart. "I think it's wonderful."

"Heh," Ryoma mused. "Whatever you say."

"It reflects reality, which in my opinion, says that you're a kind person," Fuji smiled softly.

"Well," Ryoma hummed to himself. "I guess so."

"You guess?" Fuji raised a brow at the male in amusement.

"Haven't you heard that photos can also alter reality?" the shorter male asked with a sly tone in his voice.

"Are you saying you're not a kind person then, Echizen-kun?" Fuji asked curiously, quirking a brow at him.

"Just saying," answered the younger male casually. "Good luck with your project, by the way."

Fuji nodded his head. "Ah, yes. Thank you," the brunette smiled brightly at him. Ryoma pulled his cap off, revealing his face completely. His hair, the color of electric blue, fell softly on his shoulders and framed his heart-shaped face. His eyes, the color of molten gold, stared into Fuji's own sapphire orbs and simply took his breath away.

"I'll be going now," the beautiful male announced, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and shooting the older male a brilliant smile.

It was totally out of his control... It was as if his body had a mind of its own, surprising him and Ryoma as he suddenly grabbed the golden-eyed male, stopping him from taking a step away.

"I-I..." the brown-haired male was at all loss for words, his actions rendering him speechless. Ryoma stared at him curiously, waiting for words to come out of his mouth. "Will I see you again?" the words escaped from his lips - words that just came into his mind - words he hadn't even thought through.

A smile stretched the dark-haired male. "You remind me of someone a lot," he remarked, fluttering his eyelashes at the man. "He said the same thing to me once."

Fuji's heart sank. Why it did, he didn't understand, confused by how he was feeling this way towards the male. "I see..." he muttered, releasing his grip on the male's wrist. "I'm sorry," he shook his head as if trying to snap himself out of some sort of daze. "I don't know what came over me."

"Is that so?" the golden-eyed boy smirked. "I must be _really_ special then."

"Well," Fuji chuckled sheepishly. "I somehow can't disagree to that."

"I often come here," Ryoma informed with a smile, putting his cap back on. Fuji gave him a surprised look. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me."

"I'll remember that," the brunette said softly with a gentle expression on his face. Ryoma picked up his tennis ball from the ground and put it in his pocket before picking up his racket.

"See ya," Ryoma gave him a smile before he walked away, leaving Fuji all by himself, the brunette staring intensely at the dark-haired male's back.


	3. Chapter 3

"You seem to be in a better mood," remarked Tezuka, quirking a brow at his smiling lover, Fuji, who was comfortably sitting on a chair with his camera in his hands. The brunette was humming quietly to himself until Tezuka asked, " Did something good happen?"

"I am _also_ quite curious myself," Atobe joined in, putting the book he was reading on his lap to fully look at his youngest lover.

"Well, you see," the brunette happily started. "I went to the park and went around to take pictures and I met someone."

The diva of the four lovers raised his brow curiously. " _Oh?_ " he responded and looked at the brunette expectantly. "And what's so special about this someone that put you in a good mood?"

There was a hint of jealousy that laced the silver-haired man's gone, but Fuji brushed it off and said, "He was a tennis player, which was perfect because I needed pictures for the sports magazine I told you about."

"Is that all?" Atobe asked, puzzled. Fuji nodded his head, smiling. "Really?" he inquired more. He and Tezuka were both looking at their lover questioningly, waiting for a more detailed reply from the younger male.

"He was really _fascinating,_ " the brunette answered honestly. Both of his older lovers flinched at his reply. "If you guys were to meet him, I'm sure you'd think of him the same way."

"I am not interested in anyone else other than my lovers," Atobe said with arrogance. "Nor am I interested in knowing more about this... _acquaintance_ of yours."

Fuji chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Now, now, Keigo... I assure you he is nothing more than an acquaintance," he said with a smile. "Besides, you asked me a question and I simply gave you an answer. Was it wrong of me to give an honest answer?" he tilted his head with a questioning look.

The diva's jaw clenched at the male's words. He cleared his throat and said, "No, but I would like to say I am not pleased to hear about your interest in this person." The man narrowed his eyes. "I am sure Kunimitsu feels the same, do you not?"

"Ah," Tezuka responded minimally with a short nod of his head.

Fuji sighed through his nostrils, shoulders sagging. "But if you're curious, would you like to see a picture of him?" he offered, raising his camera. "I thought it was a nice scene, so I decided to take his picture."

Atobe sighed heavily and reached his hand out. Fuji got up and happily gave his lover his camera and waited patiently as the older male looked at the picture.

"You know," the brunette began. "I was kind of disappointed that I didn't get to take a clear picture of his face, but... I can tell you that he is an attractive one."

"It's a nice picture," Atobe said honestly, but his voice didn't show any signs of interest or whatsoever. "He seems to be a decent person." The man shrugged and passed the camera to Tezuka who willingly took the camera and looked at the picture viewed.

"He does seem to be," Tezuka agreed, staring at the picture thoughtfully. "Do you know who he is?"

Fuji shook his head. "No, but all I know is that his name is Echizen Ryoma."

Atobe's eyes widened in mild surprise. "Echizen, you say?" he muttered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "From what I've heard, he is the younger brother of Echizen Ryoga, the successor of the Echizen family business."

The younger male's eyes snapped open, revealing his sapphire eyes. "You know him, Keigo?" he asked, surprised.

"Not personally," the older male answered. "But there's an upcoming party for Echizen Ryoga's son's birthday and my family and I have been invited," he informed them. "If it's okay with you all, I intend to bring you guys along with me to the party."

"I don't mind," Tezuka replied simply.

Fuji, on the other hand, smiled brightly and clasped his hands together. "I think that's a great idea!" he chirped, thinking of the opportunity of having to introduce his lovers to the beautiful younger male. It was _absolutely perfect._

"Hoh," Atobe quirked a brow. "And I suppose it's because you wish to see this Echizen Ryoma? Have you forgotten about what happened with Sei-"

"Of course, I haven't," Fuji cut him off sharply, his eyes open and narrowed with a serious glint in them. "I simply wanted to introduce you guys to Echizen."

"And what for?" Atobe asked, disinterested. Fuji flinched visibly and couldn't come up with a reply. "I think I get the idea, but no. Whatever reason you may have, I am not interested in getting to know this Echizen Ryoma."

"Keigo," Tezuka said worriedly, looking at the troubled expression on his lover's face.

"I..." Their youngest lover spoke. "I understand," The brunette said, having no other words to say. Besides, even he himself couldn't understand why he wanted to introduce Echizen Ryoma to his lovers.

But then again... Why would he even want to?

* * *

"I'm home," a soft voice said to his ear. Thin but strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his neck from behind. The small action brought a smile to his face. "Is Rei asleep?"

"Yeah," the male responded, closing his laptop. "How was your day?"

The man unwrapped his arms from him and seated himself next to him. "It was so-so," he answered, shrugging. "I'm much more interested in talking about you, Ryoma." he smiled at him.

Ryoma smirked, his fingers twirling the emerald blue strands of his hair. "I think it might interest you, Seiichi," he said, causing Yukimura to raise a brow at him, looking at him curiously. "I met someone really interesting..."

"Really?" there was a mysterious glint in the man's eyes, which Ryoma recognized was jealousy. The thought of jealous Yukimura only tempted him to tease the man more. "Who was it?"

Ryoma hummed, resting his chin on his hand. A mischievous smile was playing on the younger male's lips. "I think you can guess who," he said slyly. "Light brown hair and bright blue eyes."

Yukimura's eyes widened in shock. " _Syusuke,_ " he muttered, his fists visibly clenching in lap.

"Interesting man, he is," Ryoma told him, inspecting his nails with a thoughtful expression.

"Did he say something?" The bluenette inquired with a wary look in his narrowed eyes.

"Said he wanted to meet me again," the golden-eyed male replied in a pretend absent-minded tone of voice. "You know, I think he might be interested in me."

Yukimura's expression was blank. He didn't know whether he should react badly about it or not since he loved Fuji, but he also loved Ryoma. "Is that so..?" was all he could say for the lack of words.

"You're not jealous, _are you?_ " Ryoma smirked, blinking his eyes at the man innocently like a child. "I kind of implied that _maybe_ I'll be seeing him again."

Yukimura's lips extended into a smile. "Did you think I would be?" he challenged, running his fingers through his wavy locks. "Haven't I told you before I wanted to introduce you to my lovers? I thought an addition wouldn't be too bad."

Ryoma bristled at the nonchalance in the older male's words. His eyes narrowed and hands balled into tight fists. "And I told you I wasn't interested, didn't I?" he half-growled, eyes burning with building rage.

"I tried." The bluenette shrugged.

"And you failed," Ryoma grinned wryly.

"Do you think badly of my lovers?" Yukimura glared at the younger male. He knew his lovers and deep inside they were such kind-hearted people. It saddened him to think that some people thought badly of his lovers.

" _Former lovers,_ Seiichi," the male reminded him. "From what I remember, you guys broke up."

" _Thank you_ for reliving me of that memory," Yukimura nearly snapped, creasing his forehead. "But I don't think I ever asked you to remind me nor do I needed to be."

"I don't think badly of them," answered Ryoma flatly. "I just wanted to know," he gazed deeply into the man's amethyst orbs. "Do you regret... _us_...?"

Yukimura froze. He blinked at his lover who stared intensely into his eyes. Sighing deeply, he honestly replied, "At first, I did. Half of me regretted being with you, but the other half of me didn't. Whenever I think of Rei, I remember how happy I was when he was born," he closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chest, smiling as he continued, "I wouldn't ever want to replace that moment with anything in the world."

"I see," Ryoma muttered, looking away from the man and staring blankly into space. "I didn't expect to be a father," he thought aloud.

"Neither did I," Yukimura chuckled softly. "Since I could never imagine myself with a woman, but... When you told me you were expecting, I was really shocked. I never thought such a thing could happen," he sighed, shaking his head fondly at the memory. "When I first saw Rei, our son, my heart melted," he smiled sweetly as he thought of their son. "I've never seen a more beautiful sight. He looked exactly like me, but he had your eyes."

"I could've hidden him from you and run away."

"But you _didn't,_ " Yukimira interjected. "You made me a part of his life and I'm grateful for it." He smiled at his lover, eyes shining with a love so deep and passionate.

"Don't get too many ideas," Ryoma snorted, turning his head to look at his lover. "I only did what I thought was right. You're Rei's father. Hiding him from you, I thought, would be wrong of me to do. Plus, he needs another parent to take care of him."

Yukimura's lip twitched. "You're just saying that because you're too embarrassed to say you care."

The younger male's cheeks flushed bright red. "Don't think so highly of yourself."

"It's cute that you meeting Syusuke would make me jealous," the bluenette teased, causing a darker blush to color his lover's cheeks. "But if you're interested in him, I don't mind. -"

"Oh, shut up," Ryoma cut him off and shot him a glare, still with an awfully red face. "Besides, he isn't all that interesting." Yukimura arched a brow. "I simply thought it'd be fun to tease him since he's the one who's got all interested in me," the younger male sassed, running his fingers through his hair in a manner that reminded the other male of Atobe, which made him smile. Waves of nostalgia washed over him as he thought of all the arrogant moments of Atobe.

"Well, now... I didn't know you were one to play with hearts, Ryoma," Yukimura teased again, but Ryoma was unfazed by his words. "But knowing Syusuke, I'm pretty sure he'll find a way to charm you into-"

Ryoma broke into sniggers, shaking his head. "No way," he said in between his sniggering. "Besides," he cleared his throat. "Poor little Syusuke will have to have his heart broken because I'm already with someone." A rare, affectionate smile appeared on the male's lips as he looked straight into his lover's amethyst orbs.

"That, you are," Yukimura agreed, amused by the sudden show of affection.


End file.
